


Challenge

by khasael



Series: Under the Table [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't known Tony Stark long, but Steve knows that look in his eye all too well. It's the look of someone about to propose a challenge he's already sure he can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/gifts).



> I blame this fic (like so many of my others) on maja_li. We were discussing the Marvel films the night I had finally caught up on them, before seeing The Avengers. She said she wanted a fic that corresponds with the last line of dialogue in this ficlet, and I wrote this on the spot, promising to write the follow-up once I'd seen The Avengers. That fic is currently in the works, and will appear shortly. But it all starts with this. 
> 
> (This prequel ficlet is marked as pre-slash, but may be read as gen, if the reader so chooses.)

He hasn't known Tony Stark long, but Steve knows that look in his eye all too well. It's the look of someone about to propose a challenge he's already sure he can win.  
  
So when Tony opens his mouth, eyebrows raised, and asks Steve if he can keep up when it comes to holding his liquor, Steve simply nods and gives him a quiet "I think I can manage."  
  
God knows how many drinks later, Tony's barely upright and Steve's just worrying about the bar tab. But then Tony flashes one of his many plastic cards--this one black and sleek like half the things that he owns--and the bartender waves Steve off.  
  
"What, did they build you so a good, wholesome American boy like you can't get drunk and embarrass the country?" Tony slurs as they make their way outside of the bar. "Or is there some sort of injectable potion they've got you on, too?"  
  
"High metabolism," is Steve's response. He slings one of Tony's arms around his neck and wraps one of his arms around Tony's waist, trying to keep him on his feet. "Easy does it."  
  
Tony laughs. "Guy like you isn't chivalrous enough to carry me home in his arms?"  
  
Even Steve smirks. "I usually reserve that for dames with twisted ankles or fainting spells, but if you insist..."  
  
It's easy to sling Tony up and get him into his arms, despite all the drunken flailing and protesting suddenly taking place. "I didn't mean that you--" he starts, but Steve just holds him tighter.  
  
"Oh, just a lot of talk, huh?" Steve asks, trying to ignore the looks they're getting from the few people on the street.  
  
"Hey now. I may talk, but I can back it up, I'll have you know."  
  
"Yeah, when you're in your suit," Steve murmurs, bending his knees enough to get the passenger door open and manhandle Tony inside. He can drive Tony's car home. Probably. It's just a car, right? At least this one's older than a lot of the ones Tony drives.  
  
He situates himself behind the wheel and looks over when Tony taps him on the shoulder with just his index finger. "Yeah?"  
  
"We've _really_ got to get you and Thor together in a drinking contest," Tony says earnestly, and then he's out cold, and all Steve can do is shake his head and grin in spite of himself as he buckles in and starts the engine.


End file.
